Various general purpose roof racks have been used to carry fishing rods atop automobiles. The present invention departs from the general purpose roof-rack in that the invention's size, mounting, holder geometry, and simplicity are particularly adapted for use by the sport fisherman.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a fishing rod and reel holder which easily receives the rods and reels and mounts them without difficulty and securely in the holder. It is a further object to provide mounting means which enable the loaded holder to be easily and securely mounted to an automobile roof. It is a further object to receive and securely mount both spinning reels and conventional reels. It is a further object to provide a structure that can, with all the rods in place: easily be hand carried; be mounted atop an automobile roof; be dismounted easily; be mounted aboard a boat; be stored in a home; and be mounted on a wall in a garage. It is a further object of this invention to provide an inexpensive and aerodynamic structure.